Moment
by Victoria Alatamir Wan
Summary: ::NOW COMPLETE:: Quick snapshots of under 550 words, of Aragorn and Legolas' relationship as seen through the eyes of others around them. Movieverse, some parts slightly AU. Nonslash. Rated for angst and injury.
1. Elrond

**Moment  
**Part 1: Hurry – Elrond

A/N: Finally, something in past tense. LOL. Anyway, please enjoy!

* * *

The winter sun shone warmly.

The valley of Imladris—or Rivendell, in the Common Tongue—was peaceful, the quiet broken only by the sound of pounding hooves. But the riders of these horses were not in danger. Their leader was simply anxious to arrive, forcing the others in the group to try to keep up.

Legolas Greenleaf, Prince of Mirkwood, brought his horse to a halt just inside the courtyard, looking around happily at the place he had come to call home. His keen eyes spotted a running figure between the trees, and he dismounted, hurrying to meet his best friend. "Lassë!" cried the human, as he quickly embraced the Wood-elf.

Aragorn raised an eyebrow as the rest of the Mirkwood Elves came galloping through the gate. "In a hurry, were you?" he quipped.

Legolas swatted at him playfully. "I cannot even begin to understand why you never hurry here," he said. "Even my horse knew to be quick." Aragorn laughed. "If you ask me, I think your horse just likes Erestor, and the apples he always gives the horses." Legolas grinned. "Probably."

I chose that moment to step out from between the trees. "_Mae govannen_, _tithen pen_." Legolas bowed slightly—always the formal one, I thought. "_Hir nîn_ Elrond," he greeted me quietly. I waved away his formalities. "Please, Legolas, 'tis not necessary. For one, you are a prince. I am merely a lord." Legolas was about to argue, but I continued before he could say anything. "For another, your best friend is my _ion_."

Aragorn grinned. "Even you can't argue with that, Lassë," he teased lightly. Legolas smiled. "True," he agreed. "But it just feels disrespectful."

I smiled. "And here I thought you were going to give in to my wishes..."

Aragorn and Legolas laughed together as Aragorn took his best friend's hand with an easy familiarity. He tugged Legolas in the direction of the Last Homely House, talking excitedly about what had happened in the long months since Legolas had last been in Imladris.

I stayed behind to help the rest of the Mirkwood Elves tend to their horses, a warm affection stealing through my heart. Aragorn and Legolas have been friends almost since Aragorn was a baby. Their bond is stronger than any I've seen—even between my own sons, Elladan and Elrohir.

* * *

A/N: Let me know how I did! Reviews make my day :)


	2. Boromir

**Moment  
**Part 2: Protective – Boromir

Disclaimer: I realized I forgot to put this in the first chapter...

Well, do I sound like J.R.R. Tolkien (the Great) to you? Exactly. If you recognize it, it's not mine!

(Consider this a disclaimer for the entire story.)

* * *

The birds called softly.

I wandered in the gardens of Imladris at twilight, my mind still reeling from everything I'd learned at the Council today.

Lost in my thoughts, I didn't hear the man approaching me until he was right behind me. Instinctively, I unsheathed my sword and swung around to face whoever it was. Aragorn leaped back from the point of my blade, his empty hands held up in a placating gesture.

Before either of us could move again, something warm and very solid slammed into me, knocking me to my knees. I heard the painfully familiar sound of a weapon being drawn, and then the cold blade pressed against my throat. "Touch him and you die," a lilting Elven voice hissed. I recognized the voice of Legolas of Mirkwood, who had defended Aragorn at the Council when I had called him 'a mere Ranger'.

Said Ranger burst out laughing. "Legolas," he managed, his tone mildly reproachful. "Release him." Legolas snarled very quietly in my ear before letting go of me and going to stand at Aragorn's side. Slowly, I got to my feet, ruefully rubbing my bruised knee. Legolas was still glaring at me, his dagger clenched in his hand, held at the ready.

Even when he was murderously angry, he was still the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen.

"I'm afraid you'll have to forgive Legolas," Aragorn told me, still laughing as he draped his arm across the Elf's shoulders. "He's a bit protective."

"A _bit_ protective?" I echoed incredulously. Aragorn nodded, only his eyes laughing now. "Just a bit." Legolas rolled his eyes, but at least he stopped glaring at me as he answered Aragorn. "Only you could get into trouble in _Imladris_, Aragorn." The man almost started laughing again. "He meant no harm, my dear friend."

"Well, how was I supposed to know that? What would you have done if you had seen someone draw a sword on me when I was weaponless?" Legolas said hotly, trying to defend his actions. Aragorn chuckled, smiling softly at him. "All right, Legolas. You win." Legolas smirked, his expression turning smug. "Again."

I smiled as I watched the two friends bicker. Apparently I still had a lot to learn about Elves...especially those who loved Humans.

Faramir's voice echoed in my mind. **I told you so,** he said, laughing.

* * *

A/N: My rather pitiful attempt at some humor...Please let me know how I did!


	3. Gimli

**Moment  
**Part 3: Torn – Gimli

A/N: Slightly different from the movie, but I hope you like it!

A response to my anonymous reviewer from the last chapter: Thank you so much for the touching review! I'm afraid words fail me to express my gratitude. I may not only do five- that's just how many I've planned for so far. But I'll probably at least _try _to do the rest of the Fellowship, and most likely some others as well. )

Thanks to all my reviewers!

* * *

I surveyed the scene of battle grimly.

The bodies of Wargs, horses, and men littered the hills. I heard Legolas behind me. "Aragorn!" he called, his lilting voice high with worry.

My stomach plummeted as I realized the man was nowhere in sight. "Aragorn!" I yelled, my own worry growing. I heard an orc cackling behind me, and I turned. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" I growled, raising my axe.

The orc wheezed out a laugh. "He...fell." I heard Legolas' disbelieving gasp behind me. "Took a little tumble off the cliff," it continued, obviously enjoying the horror on our faces. Legolas snapped out of his shock, grabbing the orc by the throat. "You lie!" he snarled. The orc choked out another laugh, before going limp under Legolas' hands.

"Legolas," I said softly. "Look." Something glittered in the orc's hand. I pried it from its hands and held it out to Legolas. "No," he whispered, his blue eyes wide.

It was the Evenstar pendant.

He leaped to his feet and ran to the edge of the cliff. I followed, more carefully.

The river churned at the base of the cliff, several hundred meters down. There was no way anyone could survive the water, even if they managed to survive the fall.

Théoden came to us, and realized what had happened. "Get the wounded on horses," he called over his shoulder to Gamling. "Leave the dead."

Legolas looked at him in shock. Théoden looked down, his face sad. He opened his mouth as if he was going to say something, but then just reached out and placed a gentle hand on Legolas' shoulder, wordlessly comforting him. Then he turned and strode away to help Gamling.

Legolas looked down at the necklace in his hand. Almost absentmindedly, he took a step closer to the edge. Several small rocks, disturbed by his foot, fell over the side. I could hear them clattering down.

"Legolas?" I ventured cautiously. He shuddered, and stepped back. I could see the effort it cost him. I clasped his free hand in comfort. "It'll be all right, laddie," I whispered. He nodded, tears streaming silently down his face, and tore his eyes away from the river.

As he turned away, I heard him whisper, "I'm so sorry, Estel. I have failed you."

My heart gave a painful twinge of sympathy. Legolas and Aragorn were so close, I could never have imagined them being torn apart like this.


	4. Éowyn

**Moment  
**Part 4: Reunion – Éowyn

A/N: To me and my sister, it makes sense that Éowyn understands _some_ Sindarin. I mean, they have lessons in Rohan, don't they?

To my anonymous reviewer: I don't mind the whole anonymous thing, it warms my heart to see your kind comments. Many, _many_ thanks!

* * *

A lone horseman galloped up the causeway.

The people of Rohan gaped at the rider as he hurried past. I didn't look up from my work, thinking it merely another messenger, or something else insignificant.

The horse stopped in the central courtyard. Gimli pushed his way through the crowd. "Where is he? Where is he? I swear I'm gonna kill him!" I had no idea who he was talking about. I vaguely heard him exclaiming something to the rider, clearly not angry anymore.

"Gimli, where is the King?" the rider asked. That voice was so familiar. It sounded like—but no. He was dead. Even so, I couldn't help but turn around...

...and nearly have a heart attack.

Aragorn was alive.

He strode purposefully inside, Gimli following. Then he stopped, having almost walked into someone.

Legolas stood in front of him, effectively blocking his path. There was an indescribably tender expression on his face as he looked at Aragorn.

"You're late," he said in Elvish, a slight smile gracing his fair features. Aragorn just stared at him, clearly not expecting this reaction. He had been presumed dead, after all. Joking definitely wasn't at the top of _my_ list of things to do if my brother had almost died.

Yes, I knew they were that close. It was clear from the little I had seen of them together and from Legolas' grief when he had arrived at Helm's Deep, without Aragorn. They were like two parts of the same soul.

Legolas had looked away from Aragorn's face to study the rest of him. The Elf's forehead creased when he saw the man's wounds. "You look terrible," he said in Common, his worried eyes searching Aragorn's face. Aragorn smiled weakly at that, lifting his hand to tuck a stray lock of golden hair behind a pointed ear.

Legolas pressed something into Aragorn's other hand, his fingers lingering on Aragorn's as if he was still afraid that this was not real. Aragorn's hand closed around Legolas' for a brief moment, and then the Elf pulled away. He watched Aragorn for a few moments longer, before reality seemed to sink in.

"Oh, Aragorn," he cried, throwing himself into the man's arms. Aragorn was almost knocked off balance, but held the Elf close. He whispered something to Legolas that I couldn't hear from this far away, and the Elf closed his eyes, weeping. But they were tears of joy.

Reunion was sweet.

I had a feeling a certain human wasn't going to be let out of a certain Elf's sight anytime soon.

* * *

A/N: Turns out she was right.

No, seriously, in the movie, after this, Aragorn doesn't go anywhere without Legolas until they have that little spat...in the next chapter. :)

Anyway, review pretty please!


	5. Théoden

**Moment  
**Part 5: Fight – Théoden

A/N: Shouldn't Théoden understand Sindarin too?

* * *

Angry voices drifted over to me.

I thought I could pick out Aragorn and Legolas' voices. Curious as to why they were arguing, I followed the voices to one of the side caverns, where several boys were getting themselves armed for the battle. I understood enough Elvish to get the general gist of the argument—they were arguing about the chances of our winning this coming fight.

"They cannot win this fight!" There was a strange intensity in Legolas' expression. "They are all going to die!" I was surprised when Legolas raised his voice. The normally calm Elf never shouted. Especially not at Aragorn. I almost didn't realize that he was saying I couldn't defend my own keep, I was that shocked.

But what Aragorn did next shocked me even more. He had turned away, as if to leave, but at Legolas' words he turned back, crossing the distance between them with two steps. "Then I shall die as one of them!" he shouted in the Common Tongue, throwing his hands up in exasperation. Legolas flinched involuntarily as if he thought Aragorn was going to hit him.

Aragorn stepped—no, stumbled back, shock and pain written clearly in his face. He and Legolas stared at each other in silence for a few moments more. Then Aragorn dropped his gaze. He looked back at his best friend as if he was going to speak, but then sighed and turned away, striding from the room as fast as he could without running. I swear there were tears in his eyes.

Legolas started after him, tears in his own eyes, but Gimli stopped him. "Let him go, lad," the Dwarf said quietly. "Let him be."

* * *

I was just leaving after speaking with Aragorn when Legolas walked into the room. "King Théoden," he said quietly, inclining his head respectfully. "Do you know where Aragorn is?" I nodded, gesturing behind me. Aragorn was at the other side of the room, his back to us as he readied himself for the battle. "Hannon lle," Legolas said, his voice unusually rough. I heard him walk away, towards Aragorn.

I hovered in the doorway, wondering silently why Legolas had asked me. He should have been able to see Aragorn the moment he walked in the door. Then I realized he probably wanted to let Aragorn hear his voice, to give him a little warning, in case Aragorn was still angry with him.

"Forgive me," I heard Legolas say. "I was wrong to despair." I looked over my shoulder in time to see Aragorn shake his head, smiling softly at Legolas. "There is nothing to forgive, Legolas," he said in Elvish, before pulling Legolas into a quick, but fierce embrace.

I smiled as I left the room. Nothing could ever tear them apart.

* * *

A/N: That blue button looks lonely down there...if you please, review! Reviews are love :)


	6. Éomer

**Moment  
**Part 6: Worry – Éomer

A/N: So sorry for the late update! I was really busy over at my dad's apartment this weekend...*winces*

Thank you to my anonymous reviewers, I'm glad you guys like this story!

* * *

The battlefield was eerily quiet.

I picked my way through the masses of bodies lying on the fields, trying to see if there were any wounded soldiers who could still be healed. So far I had found mostly the younger soldiers who had had the sense to pretend they were dead.

After sending off yet another young man with a few broken bones, I found myself face to face with Aragorn. "We meet again, Éomer," he said with a wry smile. "If I recall correctly, the night I left, you said you would not see me again until you yourself were killed."

I smiled slightly. "I am glad to be proven wrong," I said, then shook my head in disbelief. "Your Elvishness confuses me. Twice now you have been thought dead, and yet here you stand, alive and well."

Aragorn chuckled. "I am no Elf. However," he added, with a twinkle in his eye, "I was raised among Elves, and my closest friends are Elves. Perhaps that is why you think me an Elf sometimes."

I was about to respond, when a blur of gold flew past me and latched itself onto Aragorn. "Estel!"

I blinked, then realized it was Legolas, the Elf who—evidently—almost never left Aragorn's side. At least according to my sister. Aragorn smiled warmly, embracing the Elf with one arm. "What's the hurry, Lassë?"

Legolas said something in a rapid mixture of Elvish and Common. From what I could gather, he had been worried about Aragorn. The man's smile grew softer, and he stroked Legolas' golden hair. "I'm fine, mellon nîn," he murmured. Legolas pulled back slightly, his worries clearly not put to rest. He looked Aragorn over, searching for injuries. The shallow gashes on Aragorn's arm caught his attention, and he reached over, pulling at the man's torn sleeve. "You're hurt."

"'Tis nothing, Lassë," Aragorn said. "I've had worse." Legolas rolled his eyes, but let it go. Aragorn turned back to me, his hand lingering on Legolas' waist in an unconscious gesture. "What were you saying, Éomer?"

I shook my head. "Nothing. You two are very close," I noted. They both smiled at that. "I've known Aragorn for many, many years," said Legolas. "Since he was a very young child."

"Éowyn says you are closer than brothers," I volunteered, and they chuckled. "Aye, that we are," said Aragorn, smiling softly down at the Elf at his side.

"My lord Éomer!" Elfhelm called from across the fields. "Come quickly!"

I smiled slightly as I hurried away. Their bond must be strong indeed, if Legolas was willing to brave even the Paths of the Dead in order to stay with Aragorn.

* * *

A/N: Not exactly my favorite chapter, but I hope you guys like it!


	7. Gandalf

**Moment  
**Part 7: Sacrifice – Gandalf

A/N: Sorry for the late update, hope you guys like this!

Many thanks to all my reviewers!

P.S. Some blood/violence/injury in this chapter, just a warning!

* * *

The air was filled with the sounds of battle.

We were sorely outnumbered, and with every opponent I cut down, more came to take their places. I prayed to the Valar that Aragorn knew what he was doing. He had decided that if he challenged Sauron with enough soldiers, Frodo might have a chance at destroying the Ring.

My staff and my sword whirled together as I slashed through the oncoming enemy soldiers. I was focused only on the battle, not even having the time to think through the sword moves before I executed them. Then a roar filled the air, and I looked up for a brief moment in shock as a large troll came crashing through the soldiers, ours and the enemy's alike. It stopped in front of a tall figure I recognized as Aragorn in a split second. He raised his sword, and charged.

I ducked to avoid a Southron blade as it came swinging towards my neck, falling back into my old rhythm. Parry. Turn. Slash. Parry—

"Aragorn!" Legolas screamed. "Aragorn, no!"

I turned slightly, still fighting, to see Legolas roughly pushing his way through the soldiers, a look of pure desperation and terror on his face. He never looked this terrified—except when Aragorn was in danger.

I followed his gaze, dreading what I would find, and gasped.

The troll leered cruelly at Aragorn as it raised its foot, bringing it down hard on the Dúnedan. Aragorn's body jerked in response, his expression pained as he struggled futilely to get the troll off of him. Legolas cried out again, this time in Sindarin. He couldn't get to Aragorn in time, and he knew it.

He abandoned his twin daggers, drawing his bow in a second. He notched an arrow to the string and let it fly. The arrow flew straight and true, piercing its target directly in its heart. The troll collapsed, and Aragorn scrambled to his feet, wincing as he gasped for breath.

But Legolas never even had the time to see if his arrow had hit its mark.

An orc had lodged its blade in his side the moment after he released the arrow. He cried out in pain, falling to his knees. His fumbling fingers managed to tear the blade out, before he slumped to the ground, motionless, blood pooling around him.

I cursed under my breath as I held off my attacker with my sword for a few moments. I raised my staff and hurriedly cast a spell of protection around Legolas. I did not want to be the one to tell Aragorn his best friend had died to save him.

Legolas would sacrifice anything for Aragorn, and Aragorn would do the same for him.


	8. Sam

**Moment  
**Part 8: Worry II – Sam

A/N: Does Sam still call Aragorn 'Strider'?

Again, thanks so much to all my reviewers!

* * *

I woke to a bright light.

I squinted at the dark figure by my bed for a few moments, until my eyes adjusted. Then I smiled in recognition. "Strider!"

The man smiled. "How are you feeling, Sam?" I tested out my body carefully. "I think I'm fine." He chuckled at that. "There's someone I know...whenever he says he's fine, I know he's not, because he usually manages to faint right after he says it."

I grinned knowingly. "Would that be Legolas?" He nodded, his smile practically glowing with affection. "But I'm forgetting what I was sent here to do. Frodo's awake. Do you want to see him?" I rolled my eyes in mock exasperation. "What kind of question is that? If you take my meaning, sir, I don't think I'll ever _not_ want to see him."

He chuckled again. "I know exactly how you feel," he murmured softly.

I swung my legs over the edge of the bed, slowly standing up. When I was certain I wasn't about to fall, I headed for the door, Strider following.

We had gone exactly fifteen and a half paces down the hall when Strider stopped. "Oh, Valar forbid, not again!" he muttered. I turned to ask him what was wrong, when Legolas rounded the corner.

The Elf looked injured, even to my eyes. His usual faint glow was gone, and his pale face was even paler, covered with a slightly layer of sweat. He held his side tightly, as if it pained him. When he lifted his hand for a moment, I could see a faint bloodstain on his shirt.

Strider inhaled sharply, and I knew he saw the blood as well. He pushed past me, crossing the distance between himself and Legolas quickly and laying his hand gently on Legolas' cheek. "Mellon nîn, did I not tell you to stay in bed? You're hurt. You should not be up and about. It worries me." Legolas glared at him, but his gaze softened at the affection I was sure was in Strider's face. He lifted his hand to cover Strider's. "I'm fine, Aragorn."

Strider bit back a laugh. "You know, I just told Sam here that every time you say that, you faint on me." Legolas looked horrified. "You did not."

"I did," came the impish reply. Legolas sighed, letting it go. "Well then, I'll prove you wrong. This time I'm not going to faint." Strider narrowed his eyes suspiciously, but didn't press it further. Instead, he tossed back lightly over his shoulder, "Come, Sam," and continued down the hall towards where I assumed Frodo's room was. He didn't move an inch further from Legolas than he was already, hovering so close to the Elf I was surprised he didn't trip.

A smile crossed my face as we kept walking. Legolas was trying to put some distance between himself and Aragorn, but anyone could see he really didn't mind. Just Aragorn's presence was enough to make him happy.

* * *

A/N: This is for all you readers who wanted to hear from the hobbits! :)


	9. Frodo

**Moment  
**Part 9: Close – Frodo

A/N: So sorry for the late update! The first week of high school was unexpectedly hectic...

Thank you to my anonymous reviewers, glad you liked the last chapter!

* * *

A soft hand touched my cheek.

I tried to open my strangely heavy eyelids, finally managing it on the third try. A familiar figure sat in the chair at the side of my bed, his old face smiling kindly. "Gandalf!" I cried in joy. "But I thought you fell."

His smile grew wider. "So I did. But my work here was not yet done, so I was brought back." I smiled back at him, trying to ignore the various pains in my body. "Where is Sam? Is he all right? And what about Merry and Pippin? And Strider—I mean Aragorn," I hastily corrected.

Gandalf chuckled. "They are all right, all of them, and Gimli as well. Legolas was injured, but he is recovering well." I grinned cheekily—the motion felt odd, but I pushed that thought away. "Somehow I doubt you would have said Str—Aragorn was fine if Legolas was dying." He smiled at me. "You speak correctly, young one."

Merry and Pippin ran into the room then, and all but crushed me in their embraces. "Can't—breathe!" I gasped out, still smiling, and they released me, laughing. "We thought you were dead," Pippin said, lighthearted as always. "But, of course, we're not going to be rid of you yet," Merry finished for him, winking at me.

"I missed you," I told them quietly. They sobered, embracing me again.

Gimli strode in, gruff as always, but his weary face creased into a smile when he saw me. He settled for standing at the side of my bed. The sound of quiet bickering floated in through the open doorway, and I raised an eyebrow at the Dwarf. It wasn't even Legolas and Gimli bickering this time. It was Legolas and Aragorn.

Legolas stepped into the room, still bickering softly with Aragorn, who was right behind him. Even halfway across the room, I could almost see the aura of affection around them. Legolas was obviously injured—there was blood on his shirt—and Aragorn was, of course, being overly protective.

They stopped bickering when they saw me awake, smiles crossing their faces at the same time. Aragorn seated himself in the chair that Gandalf had recently vacated, pulling Legolas gently into his lap. The Elf was too tired even to protest anymore, simply shifting slightly in Aragorn's arms so he could rest his head on the man's shoulder. Aragorn smiled softly down at his best friend.

I felt an answering smile stealing across my face. They were so close, they might as well have been born brothers.

* * *

A/N: Again not my favorite chapter (kinda rambly actually I think), but I hope you guys like it! I think the next chapter is Merry's...but I'm not sure.


	10. Merry

**Moment  
**Part 10: Fight II – Merry

A/N: Again, so sorry for the late update! *winces* My mom kicked me off the computer last night...

* * *

The day dawned bright and clear.

I wandered the seventh level of Minas Tirith, enjoying the feel of warm air on my skin and the utter peacefulness of the land. The Shadow had finally been overcome, and today Strider—Aragorn—was to be crowned King of Gondor.

Pippin had still been sleeping peacefully in our room when I had woken, and decided not to rouse him. After all, he needs his beauty sleep...no, I'm joking.

Anyway, I was now wandering rather aimlessly about and hoping I wouldn't get lost.

I found myself walking through the halls of the Citadel, and the sheer size of it left me breathless. Walking quietly forward, I looked at the statues of the long-dead kings on either side of the main room. Then I heard raised voices.

I turned, frowning, and walked down a long hallway. I couldn't make out what they were saying, but I thought I heard Aragorn and Legolas. _What in the name of—_

The door in front of me was suddenly flung open, and I jumped aside, narrowly missing being struck by it. Legolas fled from the room. His head was bowed, but I swore I could see tears glittering on his pale cheeks. He turned the corner, and then a few minutes later, a door slammed shut.

I was frozen in place, shocked. _What is going on?_ I wondered, as the soft sound of weeping drifted over to me from inside the room. I hesitated, knowing I would regret this—a lot—if I got caught, and then cautiously stepped over to the still-open door and peered in.

Aragorn was kneeling, his back to the door. His shoulders shook as he wept. I shuddered, and turned away, his anguish piercing my heart and nearly bringing tears to my eyes. He and Legolas were close, I knew, closer even than me and Pippin.

My own words to my cousin came back to me. "Why do you have to look? Why do you always have to look?" I had cried, frustrated, when Gandalf had taken him to Gondor after he had looked into the palantír. I almost laughed at the bitter irony of our reversed roles.

* * *

Later, that afternoon, Aragorn was crowned King. The people were joyous at the return of the rightful King. "Now come the days of the King!" Gandalf cried to the people, smiling widely. He leaned down to say something quietly to Aragorn. "May they be blessed," it looked like he was saying.

Aragorn took a deep breath, obviously trying to calm himself, before standing and turning to face his people. The group of Elves came gracefully forward, and Aragorn walked out to meet them. Legolas was leading the Elves, a soft smile on his face. He and Aragorn exchanged several quiet words, and then Aragorn smiled. Reaching out, he clasped Legolas' shoulder, and then embraced the Elf tightly.

I couldn't help it; I chuckled. Pippin glanced at me curiously. _What?_ he mouthed over Frodo's and Sam's heads. I shook my head, unable to wipe the smile off my face. _Nothing,_ I mouthed back. He raised an eyebrow, and I sighed. _I'll tell you later._ He grinned cheekily. _You better._

I bet it hurts for Aragorn and Legolas to be torn apart.

* * *

A/N: LOL, the actual story part is 550 words exactly. Anyway, hope you guys like it!


	11. Pippin

**Moment**  
Part 11: Meeting – Pippin

A/N: Argh, so so so sorry for the late update, _again_. High school is annoyingly boring-but-time-consuming. Ugh.

Anyway, hope you like it!

* * *

The moon shone brightly.

The Fellowship sat in the courtyard of the Citadel, enjoying our last night together. Tomorrow morning, we—Frodo, Sam, Merry, and I—would leave for the Shire. I watched as Legolas leaped lightly up onto the wall of the seventh level, balancing effortlessly. "Legolas!" Aragorn called, sounding exasperated but amused at the same time. "You're going to fall."

Legolas turned, rolling his eyes, but smirking. "Just an innocent question, Aragorn—which of us falls out of trees more often?" Gandalf murmured, "He's got a point there, Aragorn." The man mock-glared at his Elven best friend, ignoring Gandalf's comment. "Just because I'm more likely to fall doesn't mean you won't." His expression softened. "I don't want to lose you."

Legolas looked down, properly abashed. He landed lightly on the grass, and walked over to join the rest of us in the corner. When he reached Aragorn, he whispered something in the man's ear, clasping his hand for a moment.

Well, we Tooks are naturally curious, I suppose.

"When did you first meet him, Strider?" I asked, motioning towards Legolas. He smiled. "A very long time ago. I was...seven, I think?" Legolas nodded, smirking again. "He was a very bright and adorable seven-year-old. In fact, Aragorn," Legolas' smirk grew wider, "if I recall correctly, you said I was pretty."

Gimli almost choked on his pipe, he was laughing so hard. "Pretty?" he echoed incredulously. Aragorn blushed. "I was seven years old!" he protested. I sat up, leaning back against the wall. "Tell me about it. What happened, that led to that?"

"Well..." started Aragorn. "I was adopted by Lord Elrond when I was two years old." A chorus of "Really?" came from us hobbits. He nodded. "Yes. From what my brothers have told me, Legolas had not been in Rivendell for ten years before he met me. And, _naturally_," he winked at the Wood-elf, "he got himself injured when he came back to Rivendell for the first time in ten years."

Legolas smiled at Aragorn's light-hearted teasing. "I woke up in the Healing Rooms, and he was there, watching me. He told me to stay still, and went to get the twins—Aragorn's adoptive brothers. And then—"

"And then I called him pretty," finished Aragorn, his face still flushed with embarrassment. Gimli chuckled. "But you were right, laddie."

Now it was Legolas' turn to blush. "Oh, Valar help me," he muttered. Even Frodo, who had become even more quiet and serious since the Ring had been destroyed, and Sam, who was worried for Frodo, smiled at that.

"Be that as it may—" Legolas began, clearly trying to get the embarrassing moment over with, but Aragorn wouldn't let him. "As it _may_?" he asked, snickering. "Say not 'may', but 'is', then maybe you speak the truth."

The two friends started bickering at that, and I chuckled softly. Merry caught my eyes, smiling gently. **I told you so**, he mouthed.

Aragorn and Legolas were very close—had been for eighty years now, and would be for many years more.

* * *

A/N: I'll definitely try to update faster next time. Please leave reviews if you have time!


	12. Faramir

**Moment  
**Part 12: Envy – Faramir

A/N: Argh, school. Hope you enjoy this! Big thank you to my reviewers :)

* * *

I used to be jealous of them.

Please don't judge me for it.

You see, I had just lost my brother, and the aching grief was still nearly unbearable. He haunted my dreams every night, and often I would wake to find silent tears falling onto my bedcovers. Éowyn worried, but even she could not comfort me.

The first time I saw them together was at Elessar's coronation. They were closer than friends, that much was clear. They could have been born brothers.

I was in Minas Tirith when I received word that King Thranduil, Legolas' father, had declared war on Gondor. Elessar wept bitterly when Legolas delivered the news, and not even Queen Evenstar could comfort him. His gaze rested on me for only a brief second, but I turned away, tears starting in my eyes. For the grief in his eyes was the same as mine.

Elessar led the soldiers into battle against the Elves, but I knew how every second on the battlefield stabbed him like a jagged dagger. I saw his anguish when Legolas was cut down by Andúril, and I called for retreat.

I do not know how Legolas survived. But the people of the city whispered that the Valar themselves had come to bear him to the Halls, but were turned back by the love between the two brothers. It was unheard of, that love could go so far as to bring back the dead.

I wept when I heard them speak of it. For I remembered the dream I had had, the day my brother was killed. He was falling, and I was the only thing holding him to this earth. I remember begging him, _Don't let go. Don't you dare!_ He simply looked at me, his forest-green eyes sad. _I'm sorry, brother_, he whispered, and let go.

Three days later, I saw his body in the Elven boat at the river, and knew the dream had been real.

Legolas came to me some days later, his midnight blue eyes looking almost silver in the moonlight. "Faramir, what troubles you?"

I shook my head, trying to wipe the grief from my mind. "There is nothing, hir nîn."

He frowned at me. "I can see your grief in your eyes. It has been so since I first laid eyes on you. And it grows stronger in Elessar's presence, and mine."

I sighed, looking out over the city walls to the Pelennor. "You and the King remind me of my brother and me, only that you are whole."

Understanding settled in his features. "Your brother is not truly gone. Not as long as there are those who still remember him, and love him. He is always with you, in your heart."

Elessar called for him then, and Legolas clasped my shoulder briefly in comfort before turning and running lightly to where the King rested in the gardens. I pondered Legolas' words as I watched the glittering band of River Anduin snake across the land.

I see the truth in Legolas' words now. The grief will never fade, but I will see my brother again someday.

It is odd to think about, but Legolas will outlive Elessar. Elven hearts are not meant to endure grief, but Legolas will have to, someday.


	13. Arwen

**Moment  
**Part 13: Family – Arwen

A/N: Okay. Sorry about the delay, Arwen is just about impossible for me to write, but it was a request from hazelmallorn. By the way, I _am_ taking requests—if there's anyone's point of view that you'd especially like to see (besides Thranduil, Elladan, and Elrohir, 'cause I was already planning for those) just let me know!

FYI, the war I referred to in the last chapter is explained in more detail in my story "Prophecy". If you were confused, you might want to look there. Sorry about the inconvenience.

Thanks to all my reviewers! Special shout-out to guardyanangel and Pearlmaidenredskyla!

* * *

The air was warm, carrying with it a hint of autumn.

"_Nana_, can Uncle come with us? Please?"

I glanced sideways at Aragorn, who was trying very hard not to laugh. Ever since Eldarion had met Legolas a few years ago, he had insisted on calling him Uncle—as he put it, "Anyone could see that Legolas is _Ada_'s brother."

"Perhaps, _ion nîn_," I said. "Ask Legolas if he wants to go." Eldarion nodded, his eyes bright, and rushed off in search of the Elf.

Imrahil, Prince of Dol Amroth, had invited Aragorn to visit him, "and bring your family," he had added in his letter. Eldarion, needless to say, had taken that to mean Legolas as well, since he considered Legolas Aragorn's brother in all but blood. Imrahil was surprised to see Legolas along, but hid it well.

The four of us went down to the beach—it was the first time Eldarion had seen the ocean. The sparkling waves were a little cold, but the seven-year-old _Peredhel_ loved the ocean already. I smiled as he splashed water at me and Aragorn; Legolas was sitting on a rock further up the beach.

"Watch him for a while," I said to Aragorn a little while later. "I have to go get something." When I returned, I found all three of them soaked to the skin. Legolas looked happier than I had seen him in months.

A white seagull swooped overhead, its yellow beak open as it called.

I saw Aragorn turn towards Legolas, asking him if he was all right, but he didn't get past his name before Legolas collapsed.

Aragorn and Eldarion screamed.

Aragorn managed to pull Legolas out of the water, and laid him on the beach. After a few moments, the Elf stirred, his eyes opening and focusing on Aragorn. The man bowed his head. "I'm sorry," I heard him say. "That was so stupid of me. I should have known better." I guessed that he had been the one to ask Legolas to come down to the ocean, momentarily forgetting about the Elf's Sea-longing.

Legolas shook his head. "You blame yourself too much."

Eldarion came to them then. "_Ada_," he said, his voice filled with concern. "Will Uncle be all right?"

Legolas pushed himself into a sitting position. "I'm fine, _tithen pen_." Eldarion nodded, easily convinced, and went back to the water's edge.

"I do not understand, _Lassë_," Aragorn said, too softly for Eldarion to hear them. "The Sea-longing is tearing you apart. I can see it. Yet still you stay."

"I stay for you, Estel," Legolas murmured, gently brushing his hand across Aragorn's cheek. "I cannot leave Arda when such strong ties still bind me." Aragorn closed his eyes, a tear trickling down his cheek. He started to speak, but Legolas stopped him. "Do not be sorry, _mellon nîn_. I do not regret it."

For Legolas to refuse the Sea-longing is almost a surrender of his immortality. And he is willing to do that, for his brother.


	14. Galadriel

**Moment  
**Chapter 14: Scry – Galadriel

A/N: Ha, I ask for requests and then get drowned in them. :P Thank you to everyone who let me know who they wanted to hear from—I'll try to fit all of them in!  
This is a request from Mkitkat. Special shout-out to midnight13731!

* * *

Stars glimmered brightly overhead.

The harvest moon was three-quarters full—_a perfect night for scrying,_ I thought. I filled the silver pitcher with water from the small cascade, and poured it into the basin. I waited until the surface of the water settled, before gazing into it.

"Show me Gondor," I whispered, my words almost lost in the breeze. "Show me the King and his family."

The water turned cloudy, and then the image settled, showing me a beautiful forest. I recognized the Wood-elves' colony in Ithilien.

Around me, the birds seemed to quiet down. The water shimmered slightly, and I found that I could hear what was happening in the mirror's image. The bushes off to the side rustled, and I could hear some men conversing in the shadows. "They don't belong here," one was saying. "Let's teach them a lesson," another agreed.

I didn't have to wait long for an explanation. Several men dressed in dark clothing crept silently out of the forest, crossbows held ready. After a few moments of tense silence, one man who seemed to be the leader motioned for them to fire.

The peacefulness of the night exploded in a flurry of arrows. Several Elves leapt nimbly out of the trees, carefully dodging the arrows. They wrestled the men's bows away from them before they could injure anyone.

The scene shifted, and the same men were brought before King Elessar to be judged. His silver eyes were filled with restrained anger, and pity. "With anger in your hearts you tried to force the Elves out of Ithilien, which was granted to them. They are brothers of my heart, if not of my blood. But as you did not injure any of them, your sentence shall be more lenient. Henceforth you are banished from the lands east of River Anduin."

Again the scene shifted, and I saw Legolas pleading with his father. "There must be another way!"

"My son, let not your love for him blind you to the faults of Men," Thranduil answered softly, clearly regretting the pain he was causing his son. "I am only trying to do what is best for my people and my realm."

The image blurred for a moment, then settled with piercing clarity. The soldiers of Gondor were fighting against the Elves of Eryn Lasgalen. I caught my breath, shocked that Thranduil would take such a drastic step. Simply because Elessar merely banished the men who tried to attack the Ithilien Elves, instead of executing them...!

The scene began to fade, but before it faded away completely I heard Legolas say, "I stay for you, Estel. I cannot leave Arda when such strong ties still bind me." Somehow, I knew that this had been years after the war. My own pale reflection stared back at me from the water, equally surprised.

The prophecy I had made almost two ages ago came back to me. _"There will be two, brothers of heart if not of blood, to whom even death is nothing, compared with the strength of their bond, unshakable as the very earth. And together, the brothers will restore peace to Arda."_

It was only now that I realized that the brothers of the prophecy were Aragorn and Legolas.


	15. Eldarion

**Moment  
**Chapter 15: Together – Eldarion

A/N: Hey guys! A request from sherlockiANNE...hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

"Eldarion!" my mother called sharply.

I smothered a laugh as I strode through the Citadel to where my mother was standing, clearly exasperated. I had a feeling I knew what she was going to ask me about.

"Have you seen your father today, _ion nîn_?" she asked, her patience clearly worn thin. I struggled to keep a straight face. "No, _Naneth_, I have not seen _Ada_ today," I answered honestly, though of course I knew exactly where he was.

Just the other day, my father—King Aragorn Elessar of Gondor—had been complaining that he felt almost constricted by court life sometimes. We had just retired from yet another—Valar forgive me—pointless council meeting. Legolas' eyes had twinkled mischievously, and he casually suggested that Aragorn "take a day off from being King."

My mother rolled her eyes in a very unqueen-like manner. She strode away, muttering under her breath. I swore she was debating with herself how to best deal with Aragorn when she found him.

I managed to keep from laughing until she was out of earshot. My father had really planned this one well.

* * *

Dusk fell, and my worry grew. As much as _Ada_ chafed at the restrictions of being King, it wasn't like him to stay out of the city after nightfall.

I hurried to find my mother. "_Naneth_," I called, seeing my mother up ahead. "Where is _Ada_?"

She frowned, and I knew she was trying to sense my father's presence with her mind. I had heard some Elves could do that. "I do not know, _ion nîn_," she admitted finally, her brow creased with worry. "I cannot sense him."

My father's Steward, Faramir, came up to us then. "My lady...shall I send some men out to search for Lord Elessar?" he asked quietly. _Naneth _considered it for a moment, and then nodded. Faramir bowed, and took his leave.

* * *

Some hours later, Faramir returned with _Ada_ and Legolas. Beregond and another one of Faramir's Rangers were carrying them. They were wrapped in several layers of cloaks, but were still shivering slightly.

Faramir spoke quietly with _Naneth_—from what I could gather, _Ada_ and Uncle had been careless and fallen into a deep drift of snow. Alone, they would have died from hypothermia, but together, their combined body warmth had kept them alive.

I smiled slightly. _Ada_ and Uncle relied on each other to survive countless times. Just being in each other's presence would be enough to lift a dark mood, in either of them.


	16. Caralas

**Moment**  
Chapter 16: Final – Caralas

A/N: Hi again! A couple chapters ago guardyanangel requested a drabble from the POV of an Ithilien Elf so...here it is. Hope you like it!

* * *

The leaves rustled in the breeze.

I climbed easily up the sentry tree, settling myself in one of the higher branches. My eyes turned away from the woods, towards the river. From this distance, Minas Tirith was only a faint spark of light on the horizon, across the shimmering band of the Anduin. In that city, I knew, lived Elessar, sworn brother of the colony's leader.

The branches, tipped with buds ready to blossom, brushed gently against my face as my thoughts wandered back several years to the war. I shivered slightly as I remembered the ambush on our settlement under cover of night. Elessar had banished the men who attacked us, but King Thranduil had thought that the men deserved a harsher punishment.

My memories were interrupted by the sound of hooves against the ground, still cold from winter. I narrowed my eyes against the glare of the sun off the river to better see the horse and rider.

As they approached the border of the settlement, I drew my bow as a precaution, and leaped lightly to the ground. "Halt," I commanded, though not harshly. "Who goes there?"

The rider threw back his hood, revealing on his brow a simple circlet of gold and silver threads braided together. "One would think, Caralas, that you would remember your cousin's closest friend," Elessar said, chuckling.

"I beg pardon, my lord," I said, sketching a slight bow. "Common protocol, I assure you."

Elessar laughed, a sound like bells, and waved away my apology. "I understand. 'Tis quite all right."

After he had gone further into the glades, I again settled myself in the tree. I heard my cousin greet Elessar, surprised. "What brings you here, Aragorn? I had thought you were—how did you put it—all but drowned in kingly duties." He was just teasing; I could hear his smile in his voice.

Elessar's voice was much less mirthful when he responded. "I have something I must speak with you about, in private."

I considered Elessar's words as their conversation faded into silence; I assumed Legolas had taken Elessar into Henneth Annûn. What could be of such grave importance that Elessar would neglect his duties for a day to speak with Legolas?

Later, when the sun was dipping low on the horizon, Elessar returned to the place he had tethered his horse, still quietly conversing with Legolas. My cousin's voice trembled as he spoke. "Aragorn, if you must, then I can hardly be the one to hold you from your path." He sounded like he had been crying.

"_Amin hiraetha, _Legolas," Elessar said quietly. "But all things must come to an end...the Firstborn understand this better than all others." He sighed. "_Namárië, gwador nîn_."

"_Ind nîn nîr an lle_," Legolas murmured. "_Namárië_."

At that moment, a cold breeze seemed to chill my heart. The only explanation for Elessar's words...was that he knew he was going to die.

They say mortality is a gift, from Ilúvatar to Men. But I know my cousin has not thought of it that way since the day he met Elessar, over two hundred years ago. He has never forgotten that someday—be it in one year or a hundred, by the sword or by time—he and Elessar will be forever parted.

* * *

A/N: Well that was interesting...completely didn't expect that. Sorry to the readers who were hoping for more light-heartedness...you're gonna have to wait a few chapters. :(

Translations!  
Amin hiraetha—I'm sorry  
Ind nîn nîr an lle—My heart weeps for you  
Sorry if I made a grammatical error...I totally don't understand Elvish sentence structure.

Anyway, review pretty please? *hopeful face*


	17. Elrohir

**Moment**  
Chapter 17: Foresee – Elrohir

A/N: Rawr, sorry for the late update, again. Little busier than I expected this weekend...

* * *

The wind whispered through the trees.

Elladan and I spurred our horses on faster, hoping against hope that we were not too late. As we galloped along the banks of the Anduin, my mind drifted back to the oddly-prophetic dream I had had days earlier.

_Dusk was falling. In the west, the evening star rose, glimmering like a diamond against the fiery backdrop of the sunset._

_The walls of Minas Tirith glowed rose-red as the sun sank beneath the horizon. Two white stallions galloped through the city, barely pausing. Their riders dismounted at the seventh level, hurrying to the King's chambers._

_The Prince greeted them quietly at the door. "Uncle...my father has been waiting to see you." Legolas drew in a shaking breath, his hands trembling, and entered the room._

_The room faced west, and the last of the sun's rays slanted through the wide windows, tinting the room orange. The King lay still and unmoving on the bed as Legolas quickly crossed the room, lightly kissing his dearest friend's brow. "Aragorn," he whispered._

_Aragorn stirred, his silvery-blue eyes opening and locking on Legolas. "Gwador nîn," he murmured. "Why do you weep?"_

_Legolas quickly brushed away the tears glistening on his pale cheeks, settling himself on the bed. "Why must you ask?" The man did not respond, gazing sadly at Legolas. "You knew," Aragorn reminded him. "You knew I would give up my life when my son was able to rule. And you knew my time on Arda was drawing to an end. I am only mortal, brother of yours though I am."_

"_You are not old, Aragorn. You still have many years ahead of you," Legolas whispered. "You do not have to give up your life now, gwador."_

_Aragorn shook his head. "Men are only mortal," he repeated. "My time has come, gwador." He sighed. "But I cannot pass in peace, leaving you like this." He reached up and brushed away tears from the Elf's face. "From the first I told you to follow the white gulls' call. It tore you apart to stay, yet you did. But you did not have to stay, and watch me age and grow frail. You could have sailed a hundred years ago, and remembered me as I was then."_

_Legolas closed his eyes, the tears flowing freely now. "I could not leave you," he said simply. "Perhaps it was my own mistake, but I do not regret it. __Amin khiluva lle a' gurtha ar' thar—I promised you this when you were twenty. I will follow you to death and beyond."_

_Aragorn smiled slightly, his eyes warm with affection. "Amin mela lle, Lassë."_

I was abruptly pulled from my memories by the guards at the First Gate, asking for the password. "Foresee," answered Elladan.

When we reached the seventh level, we were greeted by a sober-faced Gimli. "Gimli, is Aragorn..." I couldn't finish the question.

"How did you know?" His voice sounded strained with grief.

"I dreamt of it," I explained. "Where is Legolas?"

He sighed heavily. "Ai, that no one could tell you. Already he is fading, Elrohir. I fear the grief is too much for him."

Legolas had known—and loved—Aragorn for over two hundred years. I hated to think of the pain he must have been going through.

* * *

A/N: Whoa, this turned out _so_ different from my other story that this was **supposed** to be based off of...*shifty look* :P

Review pretty please? ^.^


	18. Elladan

**Moment**  
Chapter 18: Dream – Elladan

A/N: I feel so bad for not updating in so long...-.- Thank you to all those readers who are still following this story! Hope you like this chapter. This was a request from CC..

* * *

I woke to a strange sound.

The wooden floors were cool under my feet as I slipped out of bed. The breeze blew my dark hair in strands around my face when I stepped onto the deck, and I brushed it back impatiently. Legolas stood at the bow of the ship, a pale, slightly glowing figure against the darkness of the night.

I approached him, consciously making a slight noise. "Legolas?" I asked softly. He jumped slightly, and turned to face me, trying to wipe traces of tears from his cheeks. "Elladan. You should be sleeping."

I smiled a little at that. When he had first come to Imladris, I had been the one telling him what to do and what not to do. "I should," I agreed. "But I was worried about you...I heard you crying."

Legolas smiled weakly. "I'm quite all right, Dan," he said softly. "Just...remembering."

I frowned, feeling guilty for asking him to join in telling the story to Gimli earlier that evening. "I'm sorry, Lassë. I shouldn't have asked you...about Aragorn."

He waved away my apology, trying not to flinch when I said our _gwador_'s name. "It's fine. They were good memories..." He trailed off, lost in thought again. "I had an interesting dream..." he murmured absently.

"Tell me about it," I said, my curiosity piqued.

He gazed out over the calm seas. "Remember when...Aragorn—" he winced slightly—"was twenty-three, and my father forbade him to step foot inside the boundaries of Mirkwood?"

I nodded. My father had raged about it for quite a while, once he learned what was making Aragorn miserable—no, more than miserable. The melancholy had literally been killing him.

"I don't remember much of the dream...only how Aragorn—" another wince—"raged at Elrond when he returned to Imladris afterward. 'What would you have done if it had been Elros? What if it had been Celebrían?'" Legolas took a shuddering breath as he related Aragorn's words, wrestling with his grief. "And...I dreamed that Elrond told _Ada_, 'Aragorn loves Legolas more than his own life. Neither can survive without the other.'"

"You...you dreamed that?" I finally managed. "Legolas, you could not possibly have known! How—?"

"Perhaps I was supposed to know," he volunteered quietly. "I do not pretend to understand dreams," he added, a little bit of his usual sparkle returning to his eyes.

I half-smiled. He and Aragorn had both told me before that when they were younger, they dreamed of each other, even before they had met. "Perhaps, when we reach Tol Eressëa, we can speak with Lord Elrond," I suggested. He nodded. "Perhaps," he echoed.

"You should try to sleep, Lassë."

"In a moment," he said.

My father had said that he had never before seen a bond as powerful as theirs. At least, I thought grimly, the bond did not share Aragorn's mortality with Legolas. But perhaps that was not for the better.

It was ironic that Aragorn would rather die—painfully so—than let Legolas suffer, when it was really only Aragorn's death that could cause him this degree of pain.

* * *

A/N: If you have time, please leave a review! They make this lonely author feel better. :)


	19. Glorfindel

**Moment  
**Chapter 19: Reunion II – Glorfindel

A/N: Is anyone doing National Novel Writing Month (NaNoWriMo)?

This was a request from CC. V. RG.

* * *

The sun rose over the ocean.

The water sparkled a brilliant orange as the sun rose higher, climbing its path into the sky. I stood motionless on the white sands, my face troubled, my brow creased.

Estel, adopted son of Lord Elrond, was beginning to worry me. He was too quiet—melancholy—nothing like the young man I had known, always full of light. I suspected that he missed Legolas, his dearest friend, who had not yet sailed to Valinor.

_There will be two, brothers of heart if not of blood, to whom even death is nothing, compared with the strength of their bond, unshakable as the very earth..._

The two friends had crossed so many boundaries together—race, age, death—but that hardly mattered at this moment. After having gone through so much together, could they transcend the final boundary? A mortal had come to Valinor...but could the one who had been the catalyst for the Valar's decision sail as well? Could Legolas survive without Estel, rather than fading from grief? Could he fulfill his last promise to his dearest friend?

Honestly, at times I did not want to know the answers to those questions.

I lifted my hand to my brow, shading my eyes against the glare from the sun. A faint, dark spot appeared on the horizon, and drew nearer. Squinting—the gesture felt foreign to my usually keen eyes—I made out the outline of a ship.

I literally froze, watching the distant object come closer. It was indeed a ship...and it was heading for Tol Eressëa.

Before I had registered what I was doing, my feet had carried me from the beach into Lord Elrond's home, nestled between two spurs of the mountain that dominated the skyline. "_Hir nîn _Elrond!"

The Noldor Elf looked up, surprised. His wife, Lady Celebrían, and Estel looked at me as well. "Glorfindel, calm yourself," Elrond said. "What has happened?"

I took a deep breath, composing myself. "The last grey ship is coming...it will be here by noon."

I didn't have to look at Estel to know that he was frozen in place, his silver eyes wide with shock. He was barely breathing, trying to process what I had just said.

.:.

I sat comfortably, perched in the treetops, as Elladan and Elrohir all but threw themselves at their father. Legolas, however, hovered uncertainly a short distance behind them. Then Elrond saw him, and beckoned for him to come forward.

Legolas knelt before Elrond, bowing his head respectfully. "_Hir nîn_," he murmured.

The older Elf clasped Legolas' upper arms, drawing him upright. "That is not necessary, Legolas," he said. "I cannot thank you enough." Then, to Legolas' surprise, Elrond pulled him into a fierce embrace.

"_H-hir nîn_?" the Wood-elf stammered, when Elrond released him. "I...I do not understand..."

"Estel," Elrond called quietly. "Come here."

The man took a deep breath, calming himself, before walking out from under the trees to where Elrond stood with Legolas. He stopped, and threw his hood back.

Legolas nearly collapsed, and would have if Estel had not caught him. The Elf clung tightly to his human best friend, tears of joy trickling steadily from his eyes. "Estel," I heard him say, over and over. "Estel..."

"You are home, Lassë," Estel said simply.


	20. Haldir

**Moment  
**Chapter 20: Vision – Haldir

A/N: Who knows what happens to Elves that fall in battle on Arda? :/ Gah...I'm so sorry guys, I really don't have an excuse this time. Well, I'll hush up now and let you read this chapter. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed, favorite-ed, and alert-ed this story!

* * *

The breeze whispered through the trees.

I drifted along with the warm wind, still—after over two centuries—uncomfortable with my ethereal being. As I had fallen in battle, rather than sailing West when I grew weary of Arda, I was one of the few Elven ghosts inhabiting Tol Eressëa. Not long after my passing, I had come to realize that I only appeared to those whom I wished to see me. I did not utilize that power very often.

The wind carried me across the island to where Elrond's sons frolicked on the shore. The twins, though they were at least a thousand years old, were still childish as ever. Aragorn and Legolas, adoptive sons of Elrond, retaliated mercilessly, and their laughter, I knew, warmed the hearts of all who could hear them.

Legolas stopped to shake the water out of his hair, which glistened in the bright midday sun like gold. I willed myself to become invisible to them, so I could be left to my own thoughts.

I still clearly remembered the fateful Battle of Helm's Deep, how my archers were slaughtered mercilessly by Saruman's army. But I remembered friendship also, not least between the two adoptive _Elrondion_.

_My archers and I had come to Helm's Deep under orders from Elrond and Galadriel, and Legolas had just finished briefing us about the battle plan. Aragorn, who had been resting at Legolas' insistence, slipped into the room quietly as we were preparing to go out to the ramparts to ready ourselves for the battle. "Legolas," he whispered, pale and shaking._

_The Elf turned immediately at the sound of Aragorn's voice, his brow creasing in confusion at the Ranger's obvious distress. "What is it, Estel?"_

_The man took a shuddering breath, not looking him in the eye. "I...I had a dream that you were...dead. Killed in this battle."_

_The Wood-elf's alarm showed only in his eyes for the briefest of moments, before he moved to embrace his friend in comfort. "It's all right, Estel," he reassured the man softly. "I'll be careful."_

"_What if..." Aragorn swallowed back his tears. "What if it's not just a dream? You know that my dreams have been prophetic visions more than once."_

_Legolas hesitated for a moment. "Estel, please don't dwell on this," he said finally. "With your luck, it'll distract you at just the right moment during battle for an orc to sneak up behind you, and then I'll have to rescue you and your dream might just turn out to be true."_

_Aragorn simply tightened his embrace around Legolas, his strangled sob muffled by the Elf's shirt. "Amin hiraetha," he murmured after a moment. "You're right, Lassë."_

It turned out that Aragorn had misinterpreted his dream, that the Elf who was going to die was actually me. But from the friendship I had seen between them (and from Galadriel's words), I knew that it would tear them apart if the other was gone.

* * *

A/N: Elrondion = son of Elrond. I think this was a request from CC. V. RG. Feel free to drop a review!


End file.
